A Happy Ending
by pakkun115
Summary: Naruto disappears when he was only 7 years old and 12 years later Sasuke Uchiha from the Konoha police deparment finds him on the street unconscious and hurt...his cold case just got interesting. WARNING- AU,child abuse and neglect.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer- i don't own naruto

this is my first time writing a fanfic so please be nice to me!

* * *

A young man with messy blonde hair and dull blue eyes, walked shakily and stumbling over his bare feet. He was breathing hard and had a soft red hue running across his cheeks, saying he had a fever. His left arm holding his broken right, blue eyes shining with pain. He stumbled and fell, too weak and sick to catch himself. He laid there and didn't even try to get back up. The blonde closed his eyes, falling unconscious on the hard cold side walk.

Sasuke Uchiha was a well off police detective; he was famous for his observation skills and his calm cold attitude. He was working late on his new case, it was actually a cold case, he was told to look in to.

12 years ago a 7 year old boy was kidnapped. His parents were high up government officials. They had guessed the kid was taken because of his family's money but there was never a ransom. The kid just disappeared.

Because of his parent's status it was a national top story, it was on the news everyday. Everyone was talking about it. Everyone wanted to help find the missing child, but 6 months after the boy went missing his parents died in a car accident.

Sasuke knew the boy was probably dead but there was still a chance that he was alive. Sasuke droved down the road.

Sasuke noticed something, it was dark, but with his headlights he saw someone lying on the sidewalk just in front of his car. At first he thought it was just some drunk, but when he got closer, he saw blood. He pulled over and walked toward the limp body and kneeled down on one knee and pressed 2 fingers on the body's neck.

He felt a pulse.

Sasuke slowly turned the body so he was lying on his back. It was a boy with dirty blonde hair. His face was covered in cuts and bruises new and old. The boy also had an ugly gash on his forehead, blood still dripping out sliding down his face. Sasuke also saw 3 strange scars on each side of his cheeks almost looking like whiskers.

Also noticing the kid's right arm was in an odd angle and bruised. He touched the blonde's left arm feeling how cold he was. It was the beginning of winter and this kid was just wearing a dirty, bloody ripped T shirt and ripped faded jeans. Sasuke decided he will bring the kid home and talk to him tomorrow.

The raven gently and careful of the kid's arm picked him up bridal style to his car. He awkwardly opened one the car's side doors and carefully setting the child in his back seat lying down. He also grabbed the blanket he kept in his trunk and placed it on top of the boy to try to warm the kid up.

His apartment was about 10 minutes from there. Sasuke thought maybe the blonde was a mugged victim or a runaway.

He really felt bad for the kid and that by its self was unusual.

Sasuke opened his door and turned on the lights then he laid the boy on the couch gently. The Uchiha then went to his bathroom to get a small towel and bandages, then to his kitchen area to get a bowl of water. Sasuke set the bowl on the coffee table soaking the towel in the water. Then folding it and laid it on the very warm forehead. He cleaned the blonde's gash and then he put on a bandage on the wound. He also cleaned his face and arms then wrapping them in bandages. When he was done it was almost dawn and Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to get a least a couple hours sleep. He sat in the lounge chair right next to the couch, exhausted and quickly falling asleep.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes, he remembered falling then everything went black. He smiled to himself, he was finally free.

His plan actually worked.

The boy sat up and found himself on a couch, he was in somebody's house the blonde spotted a man sleeping in the lunge chair next to him. He also noticed his injuries were covered in bandages, but his arm was still hurting a lot. He slowly got up taking a moment gain his balance. The blonde wanted to thank the man for helping him and taking care of his wounds. But he needed to find his family and the boy didn't want to burden the man. The boy made his way to the door.

The boy made his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A voice asked from behind him. He turned around seeing the man that was sleeping in the chair.

"I-I need to go home." The boy said as he turned around to grab the knob with his good hand.

" thanks for everything but I need to go now," his voice a little hoarse from not using it in a while. He started to turn the knob but a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from opening the door.

Fear filled the boy's entire body. He thought the man had saved him because he was nice and caring but maybe he will never let him leave? He'll be like all the others.

Sasuke let go of his wrist seeing how the kid got so scared all of the sudden. He didn't mean to scare him. The blonde hurriedly stepped away from him with scared wide blue eyes, the most clearest deep blue eyes Sasuke had ever saw. He quickly and gracefully pulled out his badge and flipped it open holding it up so the boy could see it.

"You don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you," he said "I'm with the police."

That seemed to relax the boy a little bit more,

"Police?" the whiskered boy asked unsurely. Sasuke nodded.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, can you tell me your name?" the raven said gently, to not scare him again.

"u-um " the boy stuttered out, It's been a long time sense anyone said his real name. The blonde tried to remember.

"n-nar-Naruto…" Sasuke's head shot up, that was the boy's name that went missing 12 years ago. "Namikaze, I think."

The boy stared at the man waiting for him to say something.

"Hey it's going to be okay now, Naruto," he said as he led the boy down the hall. He stopped at where his bedroom was, " Stay here," Sasuke stated, as he went in the room getting Naruto some new clothes that he thought might fit the shorter boy. The raven then walked him to his bathroom, setting the clothes on the sink counter. The boy followed him in.

"I'll make breakfast, while you wash up," he said as Naruto nodded in understanding.

After breakfast, Sasuke went back into his room himself getting dressed and getting some shoes for the blonde.

"Here," he said handing Naruto a pair of old looking sneakers and some socks. " let's go," he said walking to the door, Naruto followed.

"Where we going?" the blonde asked,

"the police station,"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke led him down the hall to the elevator,

and watched nervously as the raven pushed the button the doors opened.

Sasuke gently pulled the blonde inside, and pressed the lobby button.

He looked down to see Naruto shaking slightly and closing his eyes tightly. Naruto really didn't like being in small closed off spaces. "it's okay it will be over soon." He said to the boy as the doors opened.

Sasuke led him to the front doors of the fancy apartment building. Stepping outside, then Naruto froze.

Sasuke looked down concerned.

"Naruto wha-"

"It's so pretty!" Naruto yelled out as he ran to the small front yard of the building. There was a small flower bed but because of the cold weather all the flowers were dead so Sasuke didn't get what was so pretty to the blonde.

He walked toward him putting his hands in his jacket pockets. Watching Naruto rubbing his good hand against the browning grass in wonderment.

Then looked at the dead flowers sadly reaching out his hand to touch them but when the boy was just about to apart of the flower broke off falling to the soil. Sasuke bent down, " What's wrong?" he asked

"There dead,"

"Yes but that's what happens when it's cold outside, but they'll come back in the spring."

Naruto nodded as the raven helped him up walking him to his car.

"We need to go to the clinic to get that arm of yours fixed up, before we go to the police station." The raven said as he buckled Naruto's seatbelt and shut the door for him then he got in the driver's side, Naruto beside him riding shotgun.

"But I don't like doctors they're mean." The blonde pouted as he stared out the window watching the other cars and buildings buzz by.

At the clinic, Naruto wouldn't let any of the nurses or doctors touch him. He kept hiding behind Sasuke. Until he told the blonde that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him and they are trying to help him not hurt him, after he said that Naruto let them x ray his arm and put a cast on it. Then Sasuke left with him not saying another word. He didn't want some loud mouth nurse to tell anyone that the missing child from 12 years ago was now found.

He didn't want it to be so public yet.

* * *

i hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer- I don't own naruto

i just wanted to say sorry for the last chapter i know there was alot of mistakes and i promise to get better.

also thanks for the reviews...oh in case you were wondering this will _not_ be a sasunaru, they're are just going to be friends.

Enjoy!

* * *

When they both got to the police station it was almost noon.

Sasuke led Naruto inside and went straight to the captain's office ignoring the stares people were giving them. The raven knocked on the door not waiting for the "_come in" _

Naruto followed him inside and saw a blonde woman sitting behind a big wooden desk she looked very annoyed she looked at Sasuke.

"Why are you 4 hours late Uchiha, you better have a good reason,"

The woman said crossing her arms under her rather large breasts. Waiting for an explanation until she noticed someone with bright blonde hair behind Sasuke.

"Who's that behind you?" she asked curious.

The raven got Naruto to stand next to him instead of behind him after a little persuasion.

His name is Naruto Namikaze captain Tsunade ."

"No way..."

* * *

Naruto sat a crossed the table with a plastic cup of water and a chocolate chip cookie on a small paper plate that Sasuke got him from the break room, happily eating his cookie.

Unaware of the conversion happening outside the room.

After Sasuke told Tsunade what happened, she told him to take Naruto bring him to a questioning room. Tsunade paged the psychiatrist, that works there for the police and the victims. The captain wanted to see if Naruto was stable enough or not to tell them what happened to him.

Tsunade, Sasuke and his partner Kiba were all standing in her office.

"So you just found the kid on the street?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Well what a coincidence." He added slightly sarcastic, crossing his arms.

"What are we going to with the kid's brother?" Kiba asked.

He was happy for the kid but in the same time he felt sorry for the boy.

"Brother?" the woman asked her hands on her hips.

"Yeah his name is Kurama, he was about 13 years old when his brother went missing…he's the only family the kid got left." Sasuke answered.

Everyone was silent for a couple moments. Tsunade walked around her desk sitting down in the big office chair.

"Well I'll call him right away." She said

Sasuke and Kiba nodded

"you'll demissed". She stated as they walked out of the room.

Kiba closed the door, Turing around to see Sasuke walking away. He quickly caught up with him.

"So where's the kid now?"

* * *

Naruto finished his cookie and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He was excited to see his parents and especially his older brother Kurama. He was the cool older brother every kid wanted, Kurama was smart too all a's on his report card.

He waited so long to see them, that was the only reason Naruto didn't given up hope; that's why he started to plan his escape 2 years ago. The blonde wanted to see his family _now_, he didn't want to wait any more.

He started to pick at his new cast feeling how hard it was and how itchy it was getting. Naruto heard the door open and saw a woman with black wavy long hair. She also had a note book and a briefcase in the other.

She sat down across from him. He turned away suddenly very nervous.

"it's okay dear, there's nothing to be nervous about." The woman smiled.

"My name is Kurenai, I'll be asking you some questions, you don't have to answer them if you don't want too and if anytime you want to stop just ask… okay?" she said trying to sound as gentle as possible.

He nodded,

"Naruto do you know who the person that took you looked like or a name?" she asked her eyes very understanding. The blonde knew if he answers her questions he can help put him in jail so he couldn't hurt any more people. He nodded.

"His name was… Orchimaru he, he was tall and he had black hair like Sasuke's but longer and more greasy…" he said ashamed of himself for even knowing the man.

Naruto watched her write on the lined paper of her notebook. She looked up at him after she finished writing.

"Can I ask you another question, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure..." the boy answered, hesitantly.

Sasuke and Kiba watched Kurenai asking Naruto countless of questions behind the 2 way mirror. Naruto had told her he wanted to go home with his family. Sasuke saw Naruto started to fidget in his chair, knowing they would be stopping soon. The blonde was getting tired and he didn't feel do good anymore.

"can we stop now?" he asked her quietly.

"sure we can." She replied Turing her head to the side to face the mirror and nodded, Naruto looked at it too wondering what was she doing.

"follow me, Naruto-kun"

The blonde followed her out to the break room, seeing Sasuke there waiting for them.

"Naruto I need to ask you something very important." He stated

"Naruto do you know where you were taken, was it in the city?" Naruto nodded,

"the last place I was at, it was right out side the city's lines." He said in a surprisingly serious and clam tone.

With that information, Sasuke will send out a dispatch team over there right away. He wanted that bastard to pay.

Naruto was standing right next to him slightly swaying and had a unfocused eyes and then Naruto collapsed to the floor but luckily Sasuke caught him before his head hit the floor. Kiba and Kurenai and some others saw what happened and quickly rushed over there to see if they could help.

Sasuke touched the boy's dangerously warm forehead feeling how it was even worst than yesterday.

"Damn it!"

* * *

thanks for reading and if you have any questions or constructive criticism please review! but please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer- i don't own naruto

enjoy!

* * *

Kurama Kamikaze woke to his loud cell phone ringing. It was after noon and he was still in bed. He sighed irritability , reaching his arm out of his warm covers to his bed side table his hand searched blindly for the device then finally grabbing it, flipping it open holding it against his right hear, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly to the receiver, rubbing his crimson colored eyes. He heard a woman on the phone.

Kurama had given up hope for his little brother being alive. He knew he was dead now and it was his entire fault. When he heard the woman on the phone said they had found his brother, at first he thought the police found a body of a child buried in the woods or something that he will have to go and identify it. But when the woman on the phone said his baby brother was alive,

_alive!_

Kurama's blood red eyes widen in shock and hope. And he quickly got dressed and ran out the door of his small rundown apartment. It was a 2 hour drive to the Konaha's police station but he didn't care. He wanted to cry, scream and kill who ever did this all at the same time.

At the Konaha general hospital, Naruto laid on the bed motionlessly, the sterile white sheets draped over his thin shoulders. Sasuke sat next to him watching his chest rise and fall. The blonde was very pale almost matching the white sheets he was also sweating and breathing unevenly. He thought Naruto was fine, in the morning the kid didn't even have a fever anymore but now he completely relapsed and Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty. Tsunade had said Naruto's brother will be there soon. He sighed thinking about one good thing that happen today, the team he sent out found a grey haired man unconscious in an abandoned warehouse in the area where Naruto had said. He stared at Naruto's sleeping face shrugging up in pain. The doctors said that he was very thin and malnourished and once his fever breaks and goes back to a normal temperature he can leave.

Sasuke felt buzzing in his front pocket. He reached down taking his phone out, seeing it was Kiba and flipping it open.

"What?" he asked coldly, walking toward to the window to not disturb the sleeping blonde. Kiba told him the man they found was Kabuto Yakushi that bastard's right hand man and assistant.

* * *

A grey haired man sat in a small questioning room. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the cop that stood before him. He Sighed the man knew he was going to jail for probability for the rest of his life, but he was just happy orchimaru-sama didn't get caught too.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Kiba stated sitting down in front of the man.

"yes?" he asked mockly to Kiba.

"Are you ready to talk?" Kabuto smiled to the man then pushed his round glasses with his middle finger.

"Sure I guess so." He said with a wave with his hand.

"Why did you kidnap Naruto Namikaze?" Kiba asked seriously.

Kabuto closed his eyes then opened them again, Kiba watched him do this waiting for the answer trying to look clam as possible but failing miserably.

"he witnessed some unfortunate things and we couldn't just let him leave the kid could have told someone and that would be very bad."

Kiba listened to the man then a question popped into his head.

"After you took him what did you people do to him?"

Kabuto grinned at the question ready to see the young man's face morph with disgust.

* * *

Sasuke's hand shook has he clenched his phone has he listened to what Kiba was saying. The raven flipped the phone closed after Kiba was done, and then put his phone back in his pocket.

Those bastards! That was all he could say.

He sat back down again next to the bed.

He felt so angry, so disgusted with those kinds of people, people who take pleasure in hurting others and felt no guilt afterwards. To take away someone's freedom and treating them like animals. Sasuke knew that Kabuto will have life in prison and he smiled at that he deserved it all. But what he was concerned with was Naruto himself. He will have to be reintroduced to the world, the boy hasn't been in civilization sense he was 7 years old and what had the kid been through he was amazed he wasn't really messed up and Naruto is kinda his responsibility because he was the one who found him.

Sasuke stayed there for another hour just listening to Naruto's breathing until he heard fast foot steps then the door slapped opened.

Kurama parked his car and practically ran into the hospital. Tsunade had called him and said to go to the hospital instead of the police station she didn't gave him much detail just saying when he got there someone will be there and explain everything to him then and that just made the red head even more anxious. Kurama actually yelled to a nurse to tell him what room his bother was in. He knew he was acting like a crazy person but didn't care at all. He made his way to the elevators and hurriedly pressed the button but it was being to slow and Kurama didn't have the patience to wait but luckily the stairs were right next to the elevators. He run up 3 flights of stairs not stopping until he reached his destination, room 324 he stood there for a moment trying to compose himself. He needed to be strong for his baby brother; with a deep breath he opened the door.

Kurama saw a figure on the bed with messy blond hair, he looked so small and fragile like if he touched him he'll break.

He slowly walked closer to the bed, seeing his only family sleeping in front of him. He glanced over to see a raven haired young man and sat down next to him taking his brother's limp hand into his feeling how small and warm it was. It was almost unreal to him having his brother's hand in his he almost thought it was a cruel dream that he will wake up from any minute.

Sasuke decided he will be the first one to talk because Kurama seemed to shocked to start.

"I'm Uchina Sasuke, I am the one who found him." He said

Kurama didn't look at him he just kept watching his bother sleep.

"I'm Kurama Namikaze you can call me kyuubi if you want, that's what my friends call me."

Sasuke nodded and told him everything that happened. Kurama stared at Naruto's face

"those scars on his face, who did this?"

"his name his Orchimaru"

"And he's been caught right?"

"No we haven't but we did catch his lackey who confessed helping kidnap Naruto and abused him he will be facing life in prison."

Kurama face fell when he said that. He started to think about his parents and how happy they would be if they were still here.

Naruto's face was now longer and more boning, he still looked like his brother but something was different.

He could see his collar bone that jutted out a little to far.

"The doctors say he's about 20 pounds under weight and will have to go on a diet plan to gain those pounds back." He nodded in understanding" he also has a fever that hasn't broke yet." He squeezed Naruto's hand gently.

"Did he seem okay when he was awake earlier?"

"I guess so but we can tell there is damage he acts like a child and is scared of strangers but it makes sense what he been through." Sasuke said a little sadly "he told me he wanted to see his parents and his brother and go back home, Naruto doesn't know about it yet we thought it wasn't a good idea right now." Kurama nodded and looked at his brother's hand sadly" yes I'll tell him when he's ready."

Then he felt his hand being weakly squeezed his eyes widen standing up to lean over to see better.

"Naruto?" he asked

Then seeing Naruto's eyes flutter open

"Neesan?" he whispered Kurama smiled and smoothly running his fingers through the boy's soft blond hair.

"Yes Naruto I'm here." He watched his lips curve into a very small but happy smile.

"Where's Mom and Dad, they here too? He asked innocently and softly not missing has his big brother's eyes shined a bit.

He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed pulling his brother close.

"I'm so sorry Neesan. I'm so sorry Neesan…" Naruto repeated has tears ran down his scarred cheeks he clenched his brother's shirt tightly.

"Shhhh now, it's okay now, it wasn't your fault it was mine, I'm so sorry Naruto."

Sasuke stood up deciding he will leave to give them some privacy, he'll go and get some coffee. He shut the door behind him. He walked into the hospital lobby and saw a small Tv on securdry desk it was the news on the bottom of the screen it was labeled 'top story'

"Naruto Namikaze was kidnapped 12 years ago only when he was 7 years old disappeared on his way to school, it sent shock waves across the nation." A female reporter said in a dramatic voice," he was found yesterday night and is currently at Konoha's General Hospital, more when we come back," Then cutting to a commercial.

Sasuke sighed has he walked out of the automatic doors. The raven saw a news van parked next to the sidewalk. And also saw a young looking woman in a work suit with long blonde hair tied tightly in a pony tail with a microphone in her one of her hands and quickly walking toward him a cameraman following her.

Sasuke knew what was coming.

"Hello you must be Sasuke Uchina." The woman said he nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she said," would you like to say something, Uchina-san? How is Namikaze-san condition?" the woman asked holding a microphone to his mouth. The camera aimed at him.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Mr. Namikaze is currently stable." He answered with the least words possible. She nodded," can I ask you another question?" he nodded, " do you think he will have a normal life after this, taken away from his family at such a young age?"

"we'll have to see that will depend on himself, but I think he is strong enough to get through it." Sasuke sighed to himself answering in more words than he wanted. She nodded again and the cameraman turned away and sighed.

"Thank you for your time, Uchina-san." He nodded walking away to go find his car.

The sun was coming down when he walked in to the hospital room with 2 cups of coffee in his hands. Seeing Naruto sleeping again and Kurama sitting next to him. He looked at the ground didn't seem to notice Sasuke. The raven sat next to him and held out the coffee to him. Kurama looked at him and put on a wan smile.

"thanks." Taking the cup and sipping it slowly.

"He fell back asleep a while ago, he's exhausted." The redhead said and leaned back in his chair taking a sip of coffee again.

"Kurama, can I ask you something."

"Sure, what?"

"why did you say it was your fault?"

* * *

and that's it.

I plan on updating every month and i thanks for reading and please review ... no flames please.


End file.
